Ghostbuster!
by Chuquita
Summary: Son Goku\'s a ghost; Mirai is psychic; and Veggie gets caught in Son-San\'s underwear drawer? What the heck is going on here? Find Out!
1. Default Chapter

2:36 PM 8/23/01   
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com   
By: Chuquita   
Quote of the Week: "From what we get we can make a living, what we give, however, can   
make a life. " -Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul.   
  
Chuey's Corner:   
Chuquita: [sitting in the other room eating chips; Goku's sitting next to her, drinking   
a blueberry slurpee] Hello, Hi, welcome back.   
Goku: We're hosting from the other room/closet/salon instead of the usual Corner cuz   
Chi-Chi got mad @ me & Chu-sama accidently told her she could host and now Chi-Chi won't   
leave. Veggie tried to stop her but got beaten up both times. Now she's holding him hostage.   
Chuquita: And that pretty much sums up where we are now.   
[both peek out between the cracks in the door to see Chi-Chi sitting at the desk in a larger   
chair than the one that is usually there]   
Chuquita: (shocked and aggrivated) SHE GOT RID OF MY CHAIR!   
Goku: Don't worry about it, you can get a new one. Course with Chi-Chi there you won't be able   
to use it at your desk, but you know. (shrugs)   
[Veggie walks into the room wearing the butler uniform he was wearing before]   
Chi-Chi: [grabs Vegeta by the collar] (angry) YOU! GET ME SOME ICE TEA _NOW_!!!   
Vegeta: (frightened) Yuh, yuh, yes Ma'am. [runs off back into the kitchen]   
Goku: (stunned) Whoa.   
Chuquita: Ya know, if she wasn't so focused on being a mom, she would make a great drill sergent.   
Goku: (shivers) Tell me about it! (smiles dreamily) But she bakes the most beautiful pies...ahh,   
pie...   
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Do you mind getting yourself back on course! We need to find a way to   
save Veggie!   
Goku: Huh? OH! VEGGIE! RIGHT!   
Chuquita: [to audiance] Anyway, we have a great fic for ya today. It's kind of a "what if" fic,   
only funnier.   
Goku: What's a what if?   
Chuquita: (ignoring Goku) You know how at the end of whole "Mirai Trunks" season, they're trying   
to be all sentimenal about Son-San being dead and they try to show that he's still in the hearts   
of the other characters by having him pat Gohan on the back, who turns around to see this this   
big Son-San in the sky behind him, well, I kinda thought that huge Goku up there was kinda funny,   
so I thought what if Son-San wasn't just dead, but a ghost?   
Goku: (confused) Eh?   
Chuquita: And what if this ghost needed help to fulfill one last request so he could move on;   
logically, who would he turn to for help?   
Goku: Gohan.   
Chuquita: Ahh, yes, but you see, I never really liked logic, so the person who ends up being   
haunted in the story, really doesn't like Son-San in the first place. In fact, Son happens to be   
the one who drove this person to the edge of insanity. This person is the one other person whom   
Son-San can communicate with, being this person is the only other one of his species. You know   
him, love him, yet hate his guts at the same time, who am I talking about? None other than--   
Goku: --VEGGIE!   
Chuquita: (points to Goku) EXACTLY!   
  
  
Summary: Vegeta thought Son Goku was gone, dead, deceased, no longer breathing. There was no   
possible way he could ever bother the ouji again. However, Vegeta was wrong. He also didn't   
believe in ghosts. He was wrong again. Now his "big buddy" needs Veggie help him do something to   
help him move on. Vegeta decided he didn't want to help Goku. He was wrong for a thrid time in   
the summary. Now he's been given orders from a very angry Goku to either help him within 24 hours   
, or the enraged ghost will haunt him for the rest of his life. Will Vegeta be able to figure   
out what Goku needs his help for? Will he be able to accomplish it in time? Probably not, but   
find out anyway!   
*************************************************************************************************   
  
" Ahh, freedom. Sweet sweet freedom! AH HAHA! " Vegeta laughed as he layed on his back on   
the couch, he smiled, " No more Kaka-chan to bother me! " he snickered, " Or interupt my nap time   
with his annoying "HI LITTLE BUDDY" shouting in my ear, or using me as bait when he's going   
fishing, or drag me along with him on his stupid adventures, or giving me those disqusting buddy   
hugs of his... " his face fell, " Oh my God, I can't possibly MISS Kakarrot could I....NAH! " he   
said, then burst into laughter again.   
" Gah gah ha! " baby Trunks laughed as he played with his blocks. Vegeta peeked over   
the top of the couch to see 3 blocks floating in mid-air in front of the child. Trunks clapped as   
the blocks juggled themselves.   
" ... " Vegeta's eyes widened as the blocks turned his direction, " ...AHH! " he shrieked   
, then made a mad dash for the kitchen, " Mirage, that was a mirage. " he nodded, convincing   
himself. Vegeta smiled peacefully, opening the fridge and taking out a Pepsi. He happy flipped   
the cap up & began to chug.   
" *CHOMP* *CHOMP* *CHOMP*! "   
Vegeta looked to his right to see a large floating hoagie. He peeked over the top of the   
hoagie to see bite marks being made in it's edges. His bottom eyelid vibrated nervously, his   
cheeks puffed up & full of soda. Vegeta watched as the now half-eaten hoagie set itself on the   
table.   
The ouji froze as he felt two very cold hands on his cheeks, the hands pressed in,   
causing Vegeta to instantly spit out the soda all over the floor, " Onna... " he stuttered, then   
screamed at the top of his lungs, " ONNA!!!! "   
  
  
  
" Ugh, for the last time, you're not sick! " Bulma said as she stared at the thermomater   
she had just taken out of Vegeta's mouth.   
" You're sure? Check again! "   
" I checked 9 times, trust me, you're perfectly healthy. " Bulma said flatly,   
" Physically, anyway... "   
" Maybe we should get a second opinion. " Vegeta said quickly.   
" Why are you so interested in your health all of a sudden anyway! " Bulma exclaimed.   
" It's all that floating hoagie's fault! And those BLOCKS! I bet they're in on it too! "   
he growled, feeling slightly paranoid.   
" Veggie-chan, honey, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!! "   
" I'm talking about a conspiracy Onna! A conspiracy between our refirdgerated goods and   
our son's toys... "   
" ...you know, you've been like this ever since Goku passed away, are you SURE it doesn't   
have to do with the fact that maybe you miss him and now have nothing to be jealous of   
and obsess over! "   
" I DID _NOT_ OBSESS OVER KAKARROT!! " Vegeta yelled angrily, shaking his fist in the   
air as something fell out of his glove and onto the table.   
" A button? " Bulma said, confused as she went to pick it up, then stopped as Vegeta   
swiped it off the table, " What are you doing with a BUTTON?! "   
" It's from Kakarrot's baka Kako-boots. " he glared at Bulma, who looked up at him oddly,   
Vegeta sweatdropped & put the button in his pocket, " I'm...keeping it warm for him. "   
" ...whyyyy? "   
" Umm, because I am. "   
" ... "   
" ... "   
" You know what maybe I should take your temperature again. " Bulma said, conserned as   
she reached over for the thermometer, then gasped as she read the temperature on it, " 46'F   
DEGREES!!! "   
" Hmmph, it seems the thermometer is also in on this little game to drive me MAD!! "   
Vegeta growled, shaking other fist, causing a small piece of bright-orange cloth to fall out of   
it. He quickly stuffed it back up the glove before Bulma noticed.   
" Good God! Vegeta get over yourself! No one's plotting out to get you! Especially not   
our furniture. " Bulma groaned, then went to open the window. She touched the glass, then yelped,   
" COLD! " she shook her hand, then shivered.   
" Oh, so now the thermostat wants a piece of me huh! " Vegeta snarled, then lept out of   
the room and ki blasted the small box down the hall, " DIE DIE DIE!! " he said, blasting the   
now burnt box repeatedly, " Stupid thing! " he grumbled, then shivered as the hall suddenly   
became freezingly cold.   
" Whu, whuh, whuh, what did you do THIS TIME! " Bulma said as he teeth chattered, " It's   
FREEZING IN HERE!! "   
" Some idiot probably just turned on the airconditioner, forget about it! " Vegeta   
snapped.   
" We don't HAVE an airconditioner! " Bulma yelled.   
" Maybe it's a ghost. "   
They both turned around to see Yamcha.   
" What are you doing here! I thought you moved! " Vegeta exclaimed.   
" I did move...downstairs. "   
" Why... "   
" Because you kicked me out of my old room & stole it for yourself. "   
" I DID NO SUCH THING! "   
" Yes you did, you threatened to blow me up if I didn't. "   
" WELL MAYBE I'LL BLOW YOU UP RIGHT NOW!! " Vegeta screamed, going SSJ2.   
Yamcha shrieked, " BULMA!!! "   
" Ohh...STOP IT!!! " Bulma yelled angrily, " YOU SHUT UP RIGHT NOW! "   
" Yes Yamcha, shut up. " Vegeta smirked.   
" Vedge, I was talking about YOU! "   
" ...oh. "   
" Now what were you saying about a ghost? " Bulma said to Yamcha.   
" Well, I've heard that when there is a spirit in a room the room sometimes becomes   
extremely cold, especially if the ghost is angry. " Yamcha explained.   
" Where did you hear that? "   
" On TV. "   
" ... "   
" ... "   
" There ARE no such things as "ghosts". They don't exist! " Vegeta said, " You're either   
dead, or you're alive! "   
" Oh yeah, then you try and explain how it got cold in here all of a sudden! " Yamcha   
shouted as Bulma walked back into the room they were in before.   
" Easy, some bakayaro is messing with the thermostat! " Vegeta replied.   
" You BLEW UP the thermostat. "   
" ...oh yeah. "   
" Hey guys, come in here! " Bulma shouted as Vegeta & Yamcha peeked in the doorway,   
" It's warm in here again, look! " she said, holding out the thermometer, which now read a   
comfortable 76'F.   
" See, I told you it's the thermostat. " Vegeta said.   
" Maybe the reason it's warm in here again is because the ghost isn't in here anymore. "   
Yamcha reasoned.   
" THERE WAS NO GHOST TO BEGIN WITH!!! " Vegeta yelled, then shivered as he looked up to   
see icicles beginning to form on the ceiling fan.   
Yamcha sighed, then noticed it was now cold enough to see his breath. He glared at Vegeta   
, " NOW SEE WHAT YOU DID! YOU MADE IT ANGRY! "   
" No I didn't! There is nothing around here for me TO make angry. " Vegeta said, " If   
you are possibly STUPID enough to believe there are such things as phantoms and ghosts, then   
prove it! "   
" I..can't. "   
Vegeta grinned, " You CAN'T! " he said, taking advantage of the situation, " You CAN'T   
because you know I'M RIGHT! Then again I'm always right, but that's besides the point. " Bulma &   
Yamcha sweatdropped, " Oh little ghost! Where are you! " Vegeta mocked in a sing-song voice,   
" Oh! That's right, you're not here, in fact, you're not anywhere! Because you aren't REAL! BWA   
HAHAHAHAHA--huh? "   
" Is it just me, or is it snowing in here? " Bulma said confused as she looked upward   
to see snow falling from the ceiling at a rapid pace.   
" This is all Vegeta's fault! " Yamcha said as he looked down at the snow, which was now   
up to 3 feet deep, " EXPLAIN THIS ONE VEGETA! "   
" Simple, there's a hole in the roof and the snow is falling through. " Vegeta said to   
him confedently.   
" Vegeta, " Bulma said, " It's July! "   
" So? It can snow in July! " Vegeta said, " It snowed in July all the time when I was   
back home on Bejito-Sei! "   
Bulma rolled her eyes, " Oh brother.. "   
" Whoa... " Mirai mumbled in shock as he stood in the doorway.   
" AND WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM! HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN SNOW BEFORE! " Vegeta yelled at him.   
" Uhhh. " Mirai said, confused.   
" Vegeta got the ghost angry so now its seeking its wrath upon us by snowing us in here."   
Yamcha said dully as Mirai's eyes lit up.   
" GHOST!? REALLY! OH WOW I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO COMMUNICATE WITH SOMEONE FROM BEYOND! "   
Mirai said excitedly.   
Vegeta groaned, " Oh brother, another one! "   
" Oh boy! " Mirai said, " You guys wait right here! I'm gonna go get all my psychic stuff   
from my room! " he said, then ran off, leaving Yamcha, Bulma, & Vegeta in the now 5½ft deep snow,   
completely covering Vegeta, with the exception of the tip of his hair. Bulma glanced over at   
Yamcha.   
" Why can't I have a normal life like everybody else! "   
  
  
" Oh-kay, remind me why we're doing this again? " Vegeta asked as he sat in the dark,   
candle-lit room in a circle with Bulma, Yamcha, & Mirai; who was wearing his psychic outfit of   
a big baggy, robe-like garment, a bandana over his head, and some karma-bead necklaces.   
" The atmosphere is very important to the connection between us and the ghost. " Mirai   
explained in his fake mystic accent.   
" Fine, I'll give you that much, " Vegeta huffed, " but why are you wearing that   
ridiculous outfit! "   
" Well, that's what all the psychics on the infomercials wear. " Mirai said.   
" But this isn't an infomercial...it's a BLASTED STORY!! "   
" ... "   
" ... "   
" Oh-kay, moving on. " Mirai said as he flipped through his "How to Communicate W/Ghosts"   
manual, " Right, listen up, we all need to close our eyes and hold hands-- "   
" I am NOT holding ANYONE'S hand. " Vegeta growled.   
" Then it won't work! " Mirai protested, " Listen Toussan, you just sit over here between   
Kaasan and I, and Yamcha can sit on the other side of us. "   
" Well...fine, I don't care! " Vegeta said as the group held hands, " Now what! "   
" Now we must close our eyes so I can try to contact the ghost. " Mirai said, then closed   
his eyes and began to hum a chant. The others closed their eyes.   
" I don't hear anything! " Vegeta said in a sing-song tone.   
" SHH! QUIET! " Mirai hissed, then continued to hum.   
::THE BABY'S IN DANGER!::   
Vegeta's head bolted up as he opened his eyes wide.   
::HE'S TRAPPED HIMSELF ON THE CHANDELIER!!::   
Vegeta shook his head, pretending he didn't hear anything. He tapped Bulma on the   
shoulder, " Onna? " he whispered.   
" What do want NOW Vegeta! " Bulma said, annoyed.   
" Where's Trunks? "   
" I left him in the living room with you! " she answered.   
" I'm not in the living room anymore Onna. " Vegeta whispered back as Bulma gasped.   
" OH NO! MY BABY! " Bulma shrieked, then dashed out and ran into the living room, only to   
find it empty, " TRUNKS! TRUNKS! " she cried.   
" Gah gah gah. " Bulma looked up to see the toddler sitting ontop of a chandelier.   
" AHH! SOMEBODY! GET HIM! QUICK! " she shouted as Mirai, Vegeta, and Yamcha tumbled into   
the room.   
" I GOT HIM I GOT HIM I GOT HIM! " Mirai cried as he ran around beneath the chandelier in   
a circle, Trunks wobbling back & forth on the edge of the chandelier, laughing, he tripped &   
plummeted downward.   
" What are you doing now! " Vegeta shouted at Mirai, who had a frighted look on his face   
as he stared up.   
" IT'S TRUNKS! HE FELL! " Mirai shrieked.   
" He wha--OFFHA! " Vegeta yelped as the toddler fell onto the ouji's head, knocking him   
onto the floor. Chibi Trunks bounced off Vegeta's head & landed on his stomach, " ...uhhh. " he   
glared at Trunks, " Why you little-- "   
" HAHAHA! " Trunks laughed, pointing at Vegeta, who grabbed the small boy by the waist   
& held him up, the ouji still on his back.   
" Onna, take the child. " he said as Bulma took Trunks out of Vegeta's hands. Vegeta got   
up and sluggishly walked towards the front door.   
" Hey Toussan, where're you going? We didn't finish the séance! " Mirai complained.   
" Well _I'M_ finished with your baka sea-ants or whatever you wanna you call it! _I'M_   
going to the gravity room to train! " Vegeta grumbled opening the front door.   
Bulma looked at him oddly, " Train? Train for WHAT?! Goku's gone! There's no evil monster   
threating to blow up the planet! WHAT could you possibly be training for?! "   
" ... " Vegeta's face fell, " I...I don't know. I just am. " he shrugged.   
" But WHY!? "   
" BECAUSE I WANT TO ONNA THAT'S WHY!! " he screamed angrily waving his fist in the air.   
Vegeta snorted, then stamped out of the room & slammed the door behind him.   
  
  
  
" Stupid Kakarrot, leaving me on this stupid planet with these stupid people and their   
stupid fake little "ghosts"! " Vegeta said angrily to himself as he continued doing his push-ups   
on the floor of the gravity room. He paused suddenly, then heard the machine begin to whirr. He   
shrieked as he the gravity yanked him upward, causing the prince to slam against the ceiling.   
Vegeta looked around, confused, then noticed the digits on the gravity machine now read -300.   
" What the? " his eyes widened as he watched the knob controlling the gravity turn in   
the other direction by itself, sending the gravity back to 410 and Vegeta falling onto the ground   
and slamming into it, making a Veggie-shaped hole in the floor.   
" Ohhhh... " Vegeta got to his feet and walked over to the control panel. He studied the   
knob, baffled, " Strange. " he said, then smirked, " I suppose Mirai's "ghost" friend had   
something to do with this. Oh Mr. Ghost, come out & see me, here I am! " he mocked, then laughed   
loudly, only to see the knob turn violently to the right, sending Vegeta upward again. The knob   
continued to turn back & forth as fast as possible, causing Vegeta, who was now screaming in   
horror, to bounce between the floor & the ceiling repeatedly. He screamed at the top of his   
lungs,   
" STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!!! "   
  
  
3 hours later...   
  
" Ugh.. " a bruised and battered Vegeta moaned as he slumped his way up the stairs to the   
bathroom, his whole body swollen. Shaking, he put his hands on the sink and looked into the   
mirror, " I'm not going crazy, I'm not going crazy, I'm not going crazy. " he said nervously,   
trying to convince himself. Vegeta glanced over at his toothbrush, then at his watch, " Eh, as   
long as I'm here, I better. " he said to himself, picking up the toothbrush & squirting the   
toothpaste on it. The ouji started to brush his teeth, his back facing the mirror. He turned to   
face the mirror lazily to see Goku in the mirror grinning back at him.   
" HI LITTLE BUDDY! HOWYA DOIN! " Goku said cheerfully.   
" Kakarrot, how many times have I told you NOT to barge in on me when I'm brushing my..   
AHH! " Vegeta shrieked, spitting out the toothpaste all over the mirror and dropping his brush   
to the floor, " AHH! AHH! AHH! " he cried as he backed up into the door and slid to the floor,   
his hands gripping the doorknob tightly.   
" Where do you think you're goin? " Goku asked as Vegeta gasped to see a lock instantly   
appear on the doorknob, " I've been trying to get your attention all day! But you didn't wanna   
listen. " he folded his arms.   
Vegeta stared at the figure in the mirror, terrified, " Ka, ka, ka, ka-- "   
" Poor little buddy, did I scare you? " Goku said, conserned, then smiled, " You look   
like you could use a big hug from your big buddy right now! "   
" BUT YOU'RE DEAD! " Vegeta shouted, frightened, tears dripping down his cheeks,   
" ...aren't you? " he said meekly.   
" Well, technically yes. " Goku grinned, " Now I'm a ghost! "   
" Guh, guh, guh, guh-- "   
" Yeah, that's right, you're almost there. " Goku coaxed him.   
" GHOST! " Vegeta shrieked.   
" Yup! " Goku nodded as Vegeta got to his feet and slowly walked up the mirror. He stared   
into the mirror with sparkily eyes, in a dreamy state.   
" Lil Kaka-chan.... " he trailed off, " --WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE! "   
Goku sweatdropped, " Well, because I'm a ghost. "   
" Ghost? Hey, waitaminute, you mean YOU were the one eating that hoagie earlier! "   
" Yup! "   
" And YOU were the one making the rooms all cold! "   
" Yup! "   
" And YOU were the one who was messing with my gravity room! "   
" Yup! "   
" WHY YOU LITTLE THIRD-CLASS BAKAYARO! " Vegeta yelled angrily, " WHY I OUTTA RIP YOUR   
HEAD OFF AND-- "   
" I know I know, stuff it up my butt. " Goku said flatly, then noticed the disappointed   
look on Vegeta's face, " Ohh, I'm sorry little buddy, don't get all pouty one me! "   
" The saiyajin no ouji does NOT get "pouty"! " Vegeta hmmphed, turning around & crossing   
his arms.   
" Listen little buddy, there's a reason I came to see you. I need your help! " Goku   
explained.   
Vegeta grinned, still facing the other direction, " Kaka-chan needs MY help? " he   
squealed, " He's at MY mercy! MY servant! "   
" ...yeah. I guess you could phrase it like that. " Goku put his hand behind his head   
nervously.   
" ...wait a second, what do you need MY help for? "   
" Well, the morning I left for the Cell Games, Chi-Chi told me to do something for her,   
and I promised I would, but, ya see, I kinda planned on coming home that afternoon...but, I   
didn't, I couldn't. I need you to help me remember what it was so I can do it and head up there,   
" he pointed upward, " Permanently. "   
" Maybe I don't WANT to help you! " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goku.   
" You'll help me. You BET you'll help me. " Goku said, a slight hint of anger in his   
voice, causing a worried look to appear on Vegeta's face, which he quickly shook off.   
" Why don't you ask your brat to help you! " Vegeta said.   
" No one would believe Gohan, and Chi-Chi keeps him under such close survellence that   
I couldn't get a word alone with him edgewise! " Goku said sadly, then smirked, " Besides, your   
little list of good & bad deeds now puts you kinda in limbo. Helping me would really give you a   
boost on your good deeds list. " he said as Vegeta looked at him, intreged, " After all, I'd   
hate to see my favorite little buddy end up in the scary firey bad place. " he said.   
" Favorite little buddy...you mean you have MORE! " Vegeta's eyes widened, " I'm not your   
ONLY little buddy? I'm just a lackey? " he said feeling hurt.   
" You weren't listening to a word I said, were you Vegeta? " Goku sweatdropped.   
" WHO IS IT! WHO'S YOUR _OTHER_ little buddy? Or is there more than just one other? How   
many do you REALLY have? 10, 20? " Vegeta demanded.   
" Veggie! "   
" I can't believe you have MORE little buddies? " he said, depressed and angry at the   
same time, " What do you do Kakarrot! Have one for every city? Every county? Every COUNTRY! "   
" VEGGIE! "   
" I thought that "little buddy" crap meant you thought I was special. I thought it meant   
I was a little bit more special than your other baka friends. And NOW I find out that I'm just   
a PAWN! " he cried, cupping his hands over his face & sobbing, " You didn't love me at all... "   
" _VEGGIE_!!!! " Goku roared as Vegeta paused, then turned back in Goku's direction, " I   
was using "favorite little buddy" as an EXPRESSION! Yeesh! These are my favorite boots, and I   
don't own, err, didn't own any other pairs! "   
" ...oh. " Vegeta said, embarassed.   
" Now listen closely to me Vegeta, I'm giving you 24 hours to help me, because that's all   
I'm allowed to before I end up like this PERMANENTLY! "   
" And if I won't? "   
A vein bulged on Goku's forehead as he went SSJ3 and then transformed into a huge,   
menicing, evil-looking version of himself, " THEN I'LL HAUNT YOU'RE MISERABLE LIFE FOREVER!!! "   
Vegeta stood there, petrified, " Works for me. " he squeaked out. Goku smiled, then   
changed back into his normal self.   
" Good! " Goku said happily.   
" Umm, Kakarrot, can you, get out of there? " Vegeta asked curiously, pointing at the   
mirror.   
" Silly little buddy! This is just my reflection! I'm behind you! " he grinned. Vegeta   
scratched his head, confused; then felt a pair of arms grab him from behind & hug him. He looked   
up to see a half-transparent Goku smiling down at him, " Welcome back little buddy! "   
Vegeta glared at Goku for a few seconds, then softly smiled back at him.   
" Welcome back, Kakarrot. "   
*************************************************************************************************   
12:35 AM 8/26/01   
END OF PART ONE   
Goku: Aww, that was a sweet story.   
Chuquita: But that's only part one. It's not over.   
Goku: Oh. Heh! (dopey grin) Did ya think Veggie really missed me after I got blown up?   
Chuquita: Well, the look on his face when he did that little talky thing to himself at the end   
after everyone else left, he looked really sad and depressed and lonely. I think he needs you   
around so he doesn't get tempted to become a bad guy & start destroying stuff again. That & he   
needs a buddy like that.   
Goku: (grins) Everyone needs a buddy!   
Chuquita: [peeking out of the doorway] Speaking of buddies, ya think we should do something about   
Veggie?   
Goku: OH! RIGHT! I forgot about that. [watches as Chi-Chi continues to order Vegeta; still in   
the butler uniform, around]   
Poor little guy. [turns to Chuquita] Hey Chu-Sama, you got any ideas. I need 'um, quick. Before   
Chi-Chi brakes out the whip. I don't want my little buddy scarred for life or somethin.   
Chuquita: [watches the scene, intense in thought] (snaps her fingers) (happily) I GOT IT! But   
I'm gonna need your help Son-San.   
Goku: RIGHT! [nods happily]   
Chuquita: [leans towards his ear, whispering] Oh-kay, now here's what I want you to do...


	2. Boxers or Briefs?

3:16 PM 8/27/01   
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com   
By: Chuquita   
Quote of the Week: -From Spongebob Squarepants   
Sandy: I love karate!   
Spongebob: I love kara taa!   
Mr. Crabs: I love Money ay   
Squidward: I hate all of you.   
  
Chuey's Corner:   
[Chuquita & Goku sneek out of the other room & back into the Corner, where Chi-Chi is   
still currently sitting at the hosting desk]   
Chuquita: [turns to audiance] (whispering) Hello again, welcome to Part Two of Ghostbuster!   
Goku: We're going ta save my little buddy!   
Chuquita: Or at least, attempt to, anyway. [sneaks behind Chi-Chi's desk, Goku begins to creep   
after her, then stops, gives Chu a thumbs up & taps Chi-Chi on the back]   
Goku: Umm, Chi-Chi?   
Chi-Chi: Yes?   
Goku: [watches as Chuquita tip-toes into the kitchen & closes the door behind her] Uhh, Gohan   
called & said the house was on fire.   
Chi-Chi: (jaw drops to the floor) WHAT?!   
Goku: (nervously) I said--ACK! [Chi-Chi grabs him by the collar & holds him up]   
Chi-Chi: (furiously) YOU MEAN OUR SON'S TRAPPED IN A BURNING BUILDING?!   
Goku: (gulps) Uhh, yeah?   
Chi-Chi: [drops Goku to the floor & rams through the door & out back into town] DON'T WORRY   
GOHAN! MAMA'S COMIN!!!   
Goku: [sweatdrops]   
Meanwhile, in the kitchen...   
Chuquita: [watching as Veggie, still in his butler uniform, continues to nervously scrub the   
floor] Vedge? Hello?   
Vegeta: [stops & looks up at her] ...   
Chuquita: You oh-kay?   
Vegeta: [leaps to his feet] (happily) CHU-CHAN! [hugs her] Oh Chu-chan it was HORRIBLE! She's   
worse than YOU! I didn't think that was humanly possible.   
Chuquita: I'm not even sure she IS human. [looks down at the floor] By the way, you missed a spot   
Vegeta: [shrieks, then zips back down to the ground sqrubbing painfully fast] (frightened) Yes   
Ma'am! I'm cleaning I'm cleaning I'm-- [narrows his eyes & starts growling, steam coming out of   
his ears] [gets to his feet] (angrily) WHY YOU LITTLE...   
Chuquita: Chi-Chi's gone.   
Vegeta: ...what?   
Chuquita: Son-San got rid of her. He told her her house was on fire and Gohan was inside.   
Vegeta: (confused) Kakarrot's house is on fire?   
Chuquita: No, he lied to her about that. It was part of the plan to get you outta there.   
Vegeta: But, but Kakarrot's never lied before in his life.   
Chuquita: (eyes widen) You don't think...   
Vegeta: ...his house really IS on fire...   
Both: NAH!   
  
Summary: Vegeta thought Son Goku was gone, dead, deceased, no longer breathing. There was no   
possible way he could ever bother the ouji again. However, Vegeta was wrong. He also didn't   
believe in ghosts. He was wrong again. Now his "big buddy" needs Veggie help him do something to   
help him move on. Vegeta decided he didn't want to help Goku. He was wrong for a thrid time in   
the summary. Now he's been given orders from a very angry Goku to either help him within 24 hours   
, or the enraged ghost will haunt him for the rest of his life. Will Vegeta be able to figure   
out what Goku needs his help for? Will he be able to accomplish it in time? Probably not, but   
find out anyway!   
*************************************************************************************************   
  
  
" So, what do you want me to do again? " Vegeta asked curiously as he & the ghost made   
their way down the stairs.   
" I can't tell you yet. " Goku answered, continuing downstairs as Vegeta stopped suddenly   
" ...? WHADDA YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TELL ME YET! " he shouted, " HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED   
TO "help" YOU IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT I HAVE TO DO TO GET RID OF YOU! "   
" I'll explain it to you later. " Goku grinned up at him, " I'd like to finished that   
hoagie I left in the kitchen first. "   
" @$)*&@. " Vegeta growled angrily, " Why I outta...KAKARROT YOU STOP RIGHT THERE! " he   
screamed angrily, Goku not paying attention, " WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING BAKAYARO! YOU TAKE   
ONE MORE STEP AND I'LL BLAST YOUR HEAD OFF!! "   
" Vedge? "   
Vegeta looked down to see Bulma & Mirai at the bottom of the steps.   
" Vedge, who are you talking to? " Bulma said, suspiciously.   
" Who am I talking to? " Vegeta put his hands on his hips, " I'm talking of Kakarrot!   
Who does it look like! " he said, pointing to the empty stairs in front of him.   
" ... " Bulma & Mirai exchanged bewildered glances.   
" Oh God he's finally lost his mind. " Bulma groaned, putting her face in her hands.   
" Huh? " Vegeta raised an eyebrow, then went down two steps & turned to his right,   
" Kakarrot, what's wrong with Onna now! You think she'd never seen you before! "   
Bulma stared at the scene, shocked, " Mirai, I think we've just gone from "obsession" to   
downright "weird". "   
" Umm, Toussan, you DO know Son's "dead", don't you? " Mirai said, worried.   
" Of COURSE I know he's dead, boy! He's standing right next to me! " Vegeta said,   
pointing to the right.   
Goku waved happily to Bulma & Mirai, who just stared up at him, a loss for words. Goku   
turned to Vegeta, " That's strange, they don't look very happy to see me. "   
Vegeta put his hand through the ghost's arm, " Kakarrot...I, I don't think they CAN see   
you. "   
" Whoa, you're kidding? " Goku gasped, then snapped his fingers, " Of COURSE! Now I   
remember why they can't see me and YOU can! " he smiled.   
" And that is because... "   
" I'm only allowed to ask ONE person for help, and since you're that person I chose,   
you're the only one who can see me! " Goku smiled at him, then glared, " And THAT'S why you   
can't botch this up! "   
" Heh. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " You know you never USED to threaten me before. " he said,   
slightly uneasy.   
" I'm sorry, it's just that I NEED you to cooraperate or else I'm in big trouble! " Goku   
begged, " You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to me, would you little buddy? " he asked   
sadly.   
" Actually... " Vegeta smirked as he trailed off, then glanced over at the helpless look   
on Goku's face, " Ohhh! " he groaned, " DON'T YOU LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!! " he shouted.   
" *sniffle* "   
" You heard me! YOU GAVE ME THAT SAME STUPID FACE WHEN WE WERE ALL BACK ON THAT ISLAND &   
YOU 'BROKE' YOUR STUPID LEG AND MADE ME END UP CARRYING YOU ON MY BACK! WELL IT'S NOT GONNA WORK   
_THIS_ TIME!! "   
" *sniffle* "   
" I SAID NO!!!! "   
Goku narrowed his eyes at Vegeta as a lightening bolt came out of nowhere & stuck the   
saiyajin no ouji.   
" VEGETA! " Bulma gasped, then ran over to Vegeta, who was now fried to a crisp, " What   
happened?! "   
" Kaka-chan ZAPPED ME! " Vegeta shouted, shocked as he pointed at Goku, who shook his   
head at Vegeta, disappointed, then headed out towards the front door.   
" ...? " Bulma looked down at Vegeta, " Vegeta, that was a lightning bolt. If Goku were   
able to zap you, which is beyond his ablities being that he is DEAD, it would probably be from a   
ki blast, not a force of nature...whadda you MEAN "Kaka-chan"? What's that supposed to mean? "   
" That's not important right now! " Vegeta yelled at her, " IF I DON'T HELP KAKARROT   
BEFORE THIS TIME TOMMOROW HE'S...he's...going to be trapped in limbo like this forever.. " he   
trailed off in realization, " Oh no...what've I done! " he pulled away from Bulma & ran to the   
front door, kicking it open, " KAKARROT! KAKARROT I'M SORRY I YELLED AT YOU! COME BACK! I PROMISE   
I'LL HELP YOU! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU ASK OF ME JUST PLEASE COME BACK!!! " he wailed loudly   
" Aww, do ya mean it little buddy? " Goku grinned, now standing ontop of Vegeta's head,   
leaning over in front of him.   
" YOU! " Vegeta growled, reaching up to grab Goku by the legs, who disappeared &   
re-appeared in front of him.   
" You were worried about me weren'tcha! " Goku said excitedly, " I KNEW you would help   
me! "   
" I was NOT worried about you! " Vegeta protested as Goku grabbed Vegeta's cheeks &   
pinching them.   
" My little buddy's lieing again! " Goku said in a sing-song voice as he squeezed   
Vegeta's cheeks harder.   
" LET....GO...OFF...MY...FACE...NOW! " Vegeta snarled, Goku still grinning affectionately   
at him.   
" Say please! "   
" No. "   
" Come on, say it! "   
" I am NOT begging YOU. " Vegeta said.   
" You were begging me just 2 minutes ago weren't you? " Goku teased.   
" Uhh...fine. Please let go of my face. "   
" K! " Goku said, then let go of him, " Now come on! We have stuff to do! " he said,   
grabbing him by the wrist and running off.   
" Where are we going?! " Vegeta asked.   
" Home. " Goku answered, " My home. "   
" Why? "   
" Because that's where I left what I needed to give Chi-Chi. "   
" And when we find this nameless 'object', she gets it and you get a oneway ticket up   
to that big buffet in the sky. "   
" Yup! MMm...buffet...FREE buffets. Platers full of FISH and CANDY and FOOOOD... " Goku   
mused, then started running faster, " HERE WE GO! " he shouted, going SSJ2 and flying off towards   
the house.   
" GAH! KAKARROT SLOW DOWN!! " Vegeta exclaimed, " SLOW DOWN SLOW DOWN SLOW DOOOOOOWWWWN!"   
  
  
  
" Ohh, mother. " a wind-blown Vegeta mumbled as he & very excited Goku stood in front of   
the Son home's back door.   
" Oh man! " Goku said, sniffing the air, " CAN'T YA SMELL IT! "   
Vegeta turned to him, at a loss for words. He raised an eyebrow, " WHAT?! "   
" Chi-Chi's cooking FISH! " Goku clasped his hands together, tears of joy welling up in   
his eyes, " I haven't had FISH in 2 whole WEEKS! "   
" You've been dead for 2 DAYS. "   
" ...oh yeah. " Goku said, then playfully tapped himself on the side of the head, " Silly   
me! Let's go in and eat! "   
" You can't eat, you're a ghost, baka. " Vegeta rolled his eyes.   
" Oh...poo. " Goku pouted, then looked over at Vegeta, " You don't think you could maybe   
eat a little of it & tell me how it tastes, huh? "   
" No. Besides, how am I going to explain myself to your psycho wife & your genius kid! "   
he exclaimed, then mocked, " Oh, hello Chi-Chi. Yes, it's me, the guy who's deathy jealous of   
your husband being taller & stronger than him. Speaking of deathy, Kakarrot happened by and told   
me there's something he wanted to give you before he left, in fact, he hasn't really left at all,   
he's a GHOST! " he shouted at Goku, who hung his head.   
" I guess you're right. It does sound like a stretch, doesn't it. " Goku sighed.   
" I told you you should've chose Gohan instead. " Vegeta crossed his arms.   
" Probably. " Goku said, deep in thought, " But that's oh-kay! " he said cheerfully,   
" We can just break in through the attic instead! "   
" WHAT?! " Vegeta said, " I'M NOT HELPING YOU BREAK INTO YOUR OWN HOME! I'M NOT BREAKING   
INTO YOUR HOME PERIOD! "   
" Well it's either that or I'd have to make up something for you to lie to Chi-Chi, and I   
hate lieing to anybody. " Goku shook his head, " Nope, we're gonna have to break in. " he nodded,   
then flew up to the roof and peeked though a little window in the middle of the roof next to the   
chimney.   
Vegeta climbed up to the roof & looked down at the window, then at Goku skeptically,   
" You're kidding, right? "   
" I don't need to use the window, only you do. " Goku said to him, " I'm a ghost, I can   
just go through the roof, see. " he re-assured Vegeta, sticking his hand though the roof &   
wiggling his fingers from inside, in view of the window.   
Vegeta inspected the window, " Kakarrot, I admit that I AM, urg, shorter than the average   
person, BUT I'M NO MIDGET! I DON'T EVEN THINK KURIRIN COULD FIT THOUGH THAT THING! "   
" By the way, how IS Kuririn doing? " Goku asked.   
" Oh he's fine, he's decided to grow his hair out. We're all finally going to see what   
color it is. I think it's red and...WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS! " he screamed angrily.   
" Because I asked. " Goku said as-a-matter-of-factly.   
" ... " Vegeta sweatdropped, then groaned, " Why me! "   
" Why, because we like you! " Goku grinned.   
" Oh brother! " Vegeta sighed, then opened the window, " Well, here goes. " he said as   
Goku slipped through the roof & floated himself down to the attic floor, watching Vegeta trying   
to make his way through the window, " Stupid Kakarrot, he's not even alive and I STILL can't get   
rid of heh--wuh-oh. " Vegeta's eyes widened, his body halfway through the window, " Kakarrot, I   
think I'm STUCK! " he squeaked out.   
" No you're not! Just push yourself through! " Goku said, " And whatever you do, DON'T   
panic! " he warned.   
" I'M PANICKING! I'M PANICKING! " Vegeta cried, shaking. Goku flew up & stuck his head   
out of the roof.   
" VEGGIE CALM DOWN! I _KNOW_ YOU'RE SMALL ENOUGH TO GET THROUGH THAT WINDOW! "   
" Not with these blasted muscles I'm not! " Vegeta yelped.   
" It's because you're all tensed up! You have to relax, your body's all stiff! " Goku   
responded.   
" IF YOU THINK I CAN GET THROUGH HERE THAN HELP PUSH ME! " Vegeta yelled at him.   
" I CAN'T! It takes too much out of me to make myself solid! I wouldn't have enough   
energy left over to push or pull you. " he explained.   
" Ohhhh, KAKA-CHAN! " Vegeta wailed, sweat pouring down his face, " DO SOMETHING!! "   
" Don't worry little buddy, I'll think of something! " Goku said as Vegeta temporarily   
stopped screaming, now paying full attention to him, " Umm...how about another lightning bolt? "   
" NO! " Vegeta shrieked.   
" Oh-kay oh-kay....OOH! I GOT IT! " he snapped his fingers together, then grabbed a side   
of the window and stretched it out, causing Vegeta to fall down and land on the attic floor. Goku   
let go of the side of the window, which bounced back into place like a piece of rubber. He flew   
down through the roof and landed next to Vegeta, then grinned stupidly.   
" How did you do that? " Vegeta demanded, pointing to the window.   
" I dunno! " Goku shrugged happily. Vegeta sweatdropped.   
" ...riiiight. Well, let's get going. " he said, heading for the stairs, " Faster we get   
this over with the-- "   
" --faster I get outta here! " Goku finished. Vegeta froze halfway down the stairs, " You   
oh-kay little buddy? "   
" ... " Vegeta stopped, " Right. Of course. "   
" I bet you can't wait to get ridda me, huh! " Goku joked, " After all, you're the one   
who's constantly sick of having to get dragged along on these "baka little sitcom-adventures of   
yours". In a way, you ARE kinda getting rid of me forever. Funny huh! "   
" Yeah..heh-heh..funny.. " Vegeta trailed off as he watched the transparent figure run   
down the stairs ahead of him. Goku looked over his shoulder to see Vegeta staring at the floor.   
" Well, what're you waiting for? "   
" Kah...nevermind. " Vegeta said uneasily, then slowly made his way down the remaining   
stairs, " So, where is this thing of yours? " he said, changing the subject.   
" In the bedroom. It's downstairs & right past the kitchen. " Goku said as Vegeta reached   
the bottom step the led into the kitchen, only to see Gohan and Chi-Chi inside. Gohan at the   
kitchen table and Chi-Chi mixing something in a pot.   
" Err... ::Why do they BOTH have to be in here! Isn't there any other room that they   
could possibly be in right now!:: "   
" Well, it is dinnertime you know. " Goku answered as Vegeta's eyes widened, " Telepathy,   
I learned it from those pink guys who taught me how to teleport. "   
" ..oh. " Vegeta glanced up at the clock on the kitchen wall, then back to Goku, " You   
people eat DINNER at 5:30?! "   
" Well, yeah, we all go to bed around 7 here. " Goku nodded, reminicing, " That's why I'm   
so peppy all the time! Chi-Chi made sure I got plenty of sleep! "   
" Yeah, thanks a lot Chi-Chi. " Vegeta grumbled sarcastically, " So, how do you propose   
we get past them? Make it SNOW again? "   
" Hmm? Not a bad idea. " Goku said, then snapped his fingers together, causing a downpour   
of snow to fall from the ceiling.   
" Ohh, what the? " Chi-Chi looked up.   
" Whoa, freaky! " Gohan said, confused, then stuck out his tongue, " HEY! Ith shnowfwakes   
! " he said happily.   
" GOHAN! PLEASE! You don't know where that's been! " Chi-Chi repremanded as Vegeta & Goku   
sneaked by into the bedroom. Goku zipped into the kitchen & quickly hugged Chi-Chi, then zipped   
back into the bedroom.   
Chi-Chi looked around, baffled, " Goku? But..how? "   
  
  
" Wow, I never noticed how CRAMPED your home was before Kakarrot. " Vegeta said,   
disturbed, " It's sad....how come I never saw your bathroom? "   
" We don't have one. " Goku answered. Vegeta sweatdropped.   
" You're kidding! Where do you go to the bathroom?! "   
" The woods. "   
" Where do you wash your hands? "   
" The river. "   
" Where do BATHE!? "   
" In a big empty, 'former nuclear waste' container that the garbage men let us keep a   
while back. "   
Vegeta stared at him, stunned, " I don't get it. "   
" Get what? "   
" Onna and you are old friends, she's filthy rich! Doesn't she realize that you and your   
family are living in TOTAL POVERTY! I mean, couldn't she buy you a condo or something! "   
" ...that's a very good question. " Goku said, confused.   
" And your wife! Where does she get MONEY to buy all this school stuff for your kid and   
yet you have hardly ANY indoor PLUMBING! "   
" Chi-Chi has a part-time job. " Goku answered.   
" Doing WHAT?! "   
Goku whispered, " Lemmie put it this way, never ever say "do you want fries with that"   
to her, she goes into a blinding rage and starts zappin random objects around the house. "   
" ...oh. " Vegeta said, " So, where do we start? "   
" The clothes drawers, that's logically where I would've put it. " Goku said.   
" Put what? "   
" Actually, I'm not quite sure. " he said, scratching his head.   
" YOU MEAN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT WE'RE LOOKING FOR?! " Vegeta screamed, " YOU   
BLOCKHEAD! YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER _WHAT_ YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GIVE HER!!! "   
" What was that? " Chi-Chi said, still in the kitchen with Gohan.   
Vegeta gulped, then quickly locked the door shut. Goku was in the middle of searching   
through his shirt drawers.   
" KAKARROT! I THINK SHE'S COMING THIS WAY! " Vegeta whispered loudly, his ear against   
the door, " Do you see it? "   
" No, it's not in this one! "   
" Can you remember ANYTHING about it? "   
" I know it was small. Small enough for me to fit in my pants pocket. " he said, tossing   
various shirts out of the drawer & onto the bed, " Vedge, do me & favor & check my pants drawer   
while I finish looking here. " Goku said as Vegeta walked over to the dresser drawer.   
" Which one is it? "   
" The one to my right. " Goku said, pointing in that direction.   
Vegeta opened the drawer, which was filled with jeans, khakis, gi pants, and a couple   
socks, " Eew..Kako-germs. " he retched, then began searching through it, " Ugh, Kakarrot, I don't   
see anything small like that in here.   
" Check another drawer! " Goku whispered, ordering.   
" Don't you tell me what to do! " Vegeta whispered back, then opened the drawer above it   
& shrieked.   
" What is it? " Goku looked up.   
" Eeeeewwww...UNDERWEAR! " Vegeta reered back in disqust, " KAKO-UNDERWEAR!....boxers   
huh? " he glanced over at Goku.   
" Briefs huh? "   
" ... "   
" ... "   
" Something tells me there was a joke somewhere in there, but I missed it. " Vegeta said.   
" Don't worry about it. I don't think I put it in my underwear drawer anyway. " Goku   
smiled as Vegeta sighed, relieved.   
" Thank God, there was no way I was going to pick up a pair of these smelly Kako-butt   
consealers. " he said, holding a pair of red boxers up.   
Goku looked at him oddly, " "butt consealers"? Man, you make up your own names for   
EVERYTHING Veggie. "   
" I do NOT! " Vegeta said, putting his hands on his hips & angrily shaking the pair of   
boxers in front of Goku's face, " AND IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU I WOULDN'T EVEN BE IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"   
" VEGETA? "   
Vegeta looked up to see Gohan & Chi-Chi staring at him, horrified.   
" WHAT'RE YOU LOOKING AT! " he shouted, then instantly glanced down at the pair of boxers   
in his hand and the rest of the clothes that were now scattered around the room.   
" Vegeta, what are you DOING here! " Gohan said, confused.   
" AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GOKU'S UNDERWEAR! " Chi-Chi yelled furiously.   
Vegeta's face turned bright red, " Uh, it's not what it looks like, really! " he said   
nervously, " I was just looking for something. "   
" Well, now that you've found it, do you MIND putting it back were it BELONGS! " Chi-Chi   
said, pointing to the boxer shorts.   
" Oh, THIS! " Vegeta pointed to the boxers, " I wasn't looking for THIS. "   
Chi-Chi stomped towards him, " Then what WERE you looking for Vegeta! "   
" I..don't know. " Vegeta grinned in a cheesy way.   
" Well. " Chi-Chi smiled evilly as she stood in front of him, " You're not leaving this   
room until you explain WHY you are in Goku's room shuffling through his clothes. "   
" You wouldn't believe me. " Vegeta said.   
" You're probably right. " Chi-Chi said happily, then narrowed her eyes at Vegeta,   
snarled, & held him up by the collar, " And that is why I'm personally going to drag it out of   
you, no matter WHAT! "   
*************************************************************************************************   
1:21 AM 8/29/01   
END OF PART 2   
Chuquita: [sitting at the Corner's Desk w/Veggie] (smiles) And so ends part 2.   
Vegeta: [nervously looking back & forth between the audiance & the back door] You, you don't   
think she'll come back, do you?   
Chuquita: Who?   
Vegeta: You know...the EVIL one. (shivers)   
Chuquita: (raises an eyebrow) Chi-Chi?   
Vegeta: (shrieks) WHERE?!   
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Great, just one more thing to further TRAMATIZE him. [looks around] Say,   
where's Son-San?   
Vegeta: (frightened) IT probably ATE HIM!   
Chuquita: Oh brother...   
[both jolt up as loud banging noises suddenly immert from the back door]   
Vegeta: [zips underneath the desk] IT'S BACK! IT'S BACK!!   
Chuquita: (eyes widen as the door flings open, an angry & burnt Chi-Chi standing in the doorway,   
her right hand grasping around the bottom of Goku's leg, the rest of him dragging on the floor as   
Chi-Chi stomps inside) (to herself) Wow, I guess he wasn't lieing after all...   
Chi-Chi: (aggrivated) It's a good thing we got there in time. I just made it to put the fire out!   
(glares at Chuquita, who gives her a cheesy smile) What are you doing in my chair.   
Chuquita: It's not YOUR chair--   
Chi-Chi: --And where's that short little butler of yours! He's supposed to be cleaning.   
Goku: (still being dragged across the room by Chi-Chi) But Veggie isn't our butler. He's the   
co-host. & I'm the co-co-host.   
Chuquita: He's right.   
Chi-Chi: JUST TELL ME WHERE HE IS! THAT LITTLE BUTLER BETTER GET HIS BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW   
BECAUSE I HAVE A LOT OF CLEANING FOR HIM TO DO!   
Chuquita: (hearing frightened sobs from underneath the table) Umm, excuse me for a minute,   
[sticks her head underneath the table] Vedge! What do you think you're doing! Do you WANT her   
to find you!   
Vegeta: NO! Tell her I'm not a butler and I'm the "great & powerful saiyajin no ouji" and if   
she thinks she can order me around like a servant then she's messing with the wrong guy!   
Chuquita: Why don't YOU tell her YOURSELF!   
Vegeta: ...I'm scared.   
Chuquita: Ya big baby.   
Chi-Chi: [peeking underneath the table] A-HA!   
Chuquita & Veggie: EEK!   
Chi-Chi: There you are. (smirks @ Veggie)   
Chuquita: AHH! Veggie zap her!   
Vegeta: RIGHT! [sends a ball of ki at Chi-Chi, frying her to a crisp]   
Chi-Chi: (faints, unconsious)   
Chuquita: YEA! VEGGIE SAVED US!   
Vegeta: YEA! I'M A HERO! (cheering) I'M NUMBER ONE! I'M NUMBER ONE!   
[both look up to see Goku glaring down at them]   
Goku: (growling at a surprised Vegeta) YOU ZAPPED CHI-CHI YOU BIG MEANIE!   
Chuquita: Son-San, she was scaring him!   
Vegeta: Yeah! She was trying to enslave me!   
Chuquita: I wouldn't go THAT far...   
Vegeta: (to Chu) SHE WAS TRYING TO ENSLAVE ME ALRIGHT!   
Chuquita: Whatever you say Vedge-head.   
Goku: (narrows his eyes at Veggie) But that was NO REASON to zap her! [picks Chi-Chi up & looks   
at her sadly, then glares at Veggie] I'm going home to take care of her. As for YOU, (points to   
Veggie) VEGETA, if you think you can make up for THIS ONE then you're nuts! [walks out the door &   
slams it shut behind him]   
Vegeta: (shouting at the door) That doesn't mean you're mad at me, does it?   
Chuquita: [puts her head & her hands & sighs] Hoo-boy! 


	3. Part 3

11:05 PM 8/30/01   
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com   
By: Chuquita   
Quote of the Week: -From "Dragonball"   
Ginyu: Would you like to see my dance of joy?   
Freezer: (sweatdrops) Uh, no thanks...   
  
Chuey's Corner:   
Chuquita: [looking up at her Q.O.T.W., giggling] God I love that quote. Don't   
you Veggie? [turns to her right, noticing Veggie's gone] Veggie?   
[Veggie walks out of the kitchen holding a platform containing a huge chocolate cake]   
Chuquita: Ooh! Cake!   
Vegeta: (hisses) It's not for YOU. It's for Kaka-chan! It's a "forgive me for zapping Chi-Chi"   
cake.   
Chuquita: There's a new one.   
Vegeta: YOU SHUT UP! (quietly) I worked really hard on this stupid cake, I'm not going to have   
Kakarrot mad at me for the rest of my life.   
Chuquita: Well, Vedge, it's a beautiful cake, really, but, uh--   
Vegeta: WHAT IS IT! SPIT IT OUT!   
Chuquita: Son-San likes vanilla, not chocolate.   
Vegeta: [glares at Chu for a second, then sighs in defeat & drops the cake onto the desk and   
walks off]   
Chuquita: Where're YOU going?   
Vegeta: (depressed) To go make another cake.   
Chuquita: (staring at the cake next to her) Umm, can I have the--   
Vegeta: (still depressed) Yeah, sure, go ahead.   
Chuquita: YEA! (starts eating the cake) I love cake!   
  
Summary: Vegeta thought Son Goku was gone, dead, deceased, no longer breathing. There was no   
possible way he could ever bother the ouji again. However, Vegeta was wrong. He also didn't   
believe in ghosts. He was wrong again. Now his "big buddy" needs Veggie help him do something to   
help him move on. Vegeta decided he didn't want to help Goku. He was wrong for a thrid time in   
the summary. Now he's been given orders from a very angry Goku to either help him within 24 hours   
, or the enraged ghost will haunt him for the rest of his life. Will Vegeta be able to figure   
out what Goku needs his help for? Will he be able to accomplish it in time? Probably not, but   
find out anyway!   
*************************************************************************************************   
  
  
" And that's the real reason I'm holding this pair of underwear right now. " Vegeta   
choked out as Chi-Chi held her grip around his neck, Vegeta still smushed against the wall.   
" You're saying that my husband is now a ghost, "   
" Yes. "   
" And he contacted you and ordered you to break into MY house, "   
" Yes. "   
" And then to go through his UNDERWEAR DRAWER for something he needed to give me! "   
" NO! " Vegeta protested, then yelped as Chi-Chi tightened her grip around his neck, " I   
mean, YES! I mean, ASK HIM YOURSELF HE'S RIGHT OVER THERE! " Vegeta shouted, pointing in Goku's   
direction.   
Chi-Chi glanced to her right, " I see NOTHING! " she growled, then turned back to Vegeta.   
" BUT HE IS! KAKARROT _IS_ HERE! The only reason you can't see him is because he was   
only allowed to have one person see him and _I_ happen to be that one person! " Vegeta said.   
" If my Goku had to chose one person to see him, it DEFIENATELY WOULD _NOT_ be YOU, you   
envious, obsessive, short, annoying little FREAK! " she shouted at the top of her lungs, shaking   
Vegeta back & forth.   
" DO SOMETHING! " Goku yelled to Vegeta, who was still petrified with fear from Chi-Chi.   
Goku turned to her, " Chi-Chi don't hurt him! He's just trying to help us! "   
" OH SHOVE IT YOU BAKAYARO! YOU'RE NO HELP ANYWAY! " Vegeta growled.   
" _WHAT_ did you call me? " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at him.   
" Wha--HUH?! " Vegeta sweatdropped, " I, I didn't mean YOU Chi-Chi, I meant-- "   
" --Goku? "   
" YES! "   
" OH, so you're calling him an idiot now are you! " Chi-Chi said angrily.   
" Well, uhh, I,, " Vegeta fumbled for the words, " Umm, yes? "   
" "YES?!" "   
  
  
  
" AND STAY OUT! " Chi-Chi shook her fist angrily in the air as she kicked Vegeta out of   
the house, a large footprint mark left on his tush. She slammed the door shut behind her.   
Vegeta stood up & rubbed his kicked butt, " Ughhhh...pain. So much for THAT. " he said,   
dusting himself off.   
" *sigh!*... "   
Vegeta looked over his shoulder to see Goku hanging his head and shaking it.   
" Oh come off it, I TRIED didn't I! I told you it wouldn't work! LOOK AT ME! I'M   
HUMILIATED! I NOW HAVE A FOOT IMPRINT ON MY BUTT FROM YOUR WIFE! And that better not leave a   
scar that's all I can say..now where was I..OH YEAH! " he snapped his fingers, " NOW THANKS TO   
YOU THEY BOTH PROBABLY THINK I'M CRAZY! AND WHAT HAPPENS IF THEY TELL THE REST OF YOUR BAKAYARO   
FRIENDS ABOUT IT! HOW WILL I EXPLAIN _THAT_! HUH! "   
" --VEGEETA! " Goku screamed at the top of his lungs. The ouji froze, confused.   
" ... "   
" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! " Goku whipped around, an enraged look on his face. Vegeta backed   
up a few steps, " HOW CAN YOU BE SO..SO SELF-CENTERED! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HELP ME! BUT ALL YOU   
DID WAS MAKE THINGS WORSE! THE ONLY REASON YOU LIKE ME IS CUZ I'M NICE TO YOU AND THAT FEEDS   
THAT BIG EGO OF YOURS! "   
" Eh, calm down Kakarrot, you'll find another way to find that object of yours. " Vegeta   
said, slightly nervous. His eyes widened as Goku zipped in front of him.   
" THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU VEGEETA! " Goku shouted.   
" STOP! STOP IT!!! STOP IT NOW! " Vegeta cried, " You, you wouldn't hurt me. It's not in   
your nature to do that Kakarrot. You're a good person. Besides, I'm your little buddy! " he said,   
giving Goku a fake, cheesy smile, " And, like you've said many times before, you "love your   
little buddy", right? "   
Goku picked him up by the collar, " I'm not in the mood for that right now! " he gritted   
through his teeth, " YOU JUST RUINED MY CHANCE TO GET THAT THING BACK TO MY CHI-CHI!! "   
" IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR FORGETING WHAT STUPID OBJECT YOU NEEDED IN THE FIRST PLACE! "   
" OH YEAH? "   
" YEAH! "   
" OOH...I OUTTA-- "   
" *clink*! "   
Goku paused, his transparent fist inches from Vegeta's face, " What was that? "   
Vegeta looked downward to see a small, flat, round object on the ground, " MY   
KAKA-BUTTON! " he yelped, reaching down to grab the button, only to have Goku swipe it before he   
got there.   
" THAT'S IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! " Goku said happily, staring at the button.   
" What's what? Gimmie back my button! " Vegeta demanded as Goku smiled at the button,   
then glanced at Vegeta and grinned at him.   
" AWWWWWWWWWW LITTLE BUDDY! " he squealed, wrapping his arms around Vegeta & hugging him   
tightly, " YOU HAD IT ALL ALONG! "   
" Let...go..of...me! " Vegeta hissed, trying to get out of Goku's grasp.   
" I KNEW you were playing along all this time with me! I'm so sorry I got mad at you! I   
could never be mad at my favorite little buddy in the whole wide world! " he said joyfully.   
" I hate you. "   
" AWWWWW, no ya don't! How could'ja! You helped me! " Goku said.   
" But you just said-- " Vegeta mumbled, bewildered. Goku pushed him away & held the   
button in front of Vegeta's face.   
" THIS is what I was looking for! One of my pajama buttons! I accidently broke it off and   
Chi-Chi got angry at me and told me to hold onto it until the next evening so she could by some   
string to sow it back on the pajamas with!...but I put this in my gi pocket, how did you get it?   
And why were you keeping it in your glove? " Goku said to Vegeta, who's face flushed.   
" You dropped it and I picked it up. Simple. " Vegeta huffed, crossing his arms.   
" Yeah, but that doesn't explain WHY-- "   
" If I told you you'd get your ghostly Kako-cooties all over me. '   
" ? "   
" Ugh, " Vegeta said, disqusted, " I, I missed you. " he spat out, " I was, you know,   
keeping it as a memorabila kinda thing. "   
" You MISSED me? " Goku grinned excitedly.   
" Well...yeah. " Vegeta shifted uncomfortably.   
" YOU MISSED ME! " Goku cried, hugging Vegeta again.   
" AHH! KAKO-GERMS! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T GET YOUR DISQUSTING THIRD-CLASS COOTIES ALL   
OVER ME! NOW LET GO! "   
" But I'm not. " Goku answered, " ghosts don't have bodies, and cooties are from bodies.   
Since I don't have one, you can't get any! "   
" ...huh? " Vegeta said, confused.   
" Now I can hug you & you can't get cooties! "   
Vegeta retched, " I don't like being hugged in the first place! "   
" Of COURSE ya do! " Goku smiled, rubbing him on the head, " Now let's go give this lil   
button back to Chi-Chi! "   
" But it's MY BUTTON! " Vegeta shouted, " I FOUND IT! "   
" I'll get you another button. " he said, rubbing the small button he was holding with   
his shirt, shining it.   
" But I like that button. " Vegeta whimpered.   
" So, you'll like the new button I get you. " Goku said, then grabbed Vegeta's wrist &   
walked back up to the frontdoor.   
" I don't WANT a new button! I want THAT button! " Vegeta gritted through his teeth.   
" Aww, don't be a such a big baby. A button's a button! " Goku rolled his eyes.   
" YOU GIVE ME BACK THE STUPID BUTTON! "   
" If it's so stupid why do you want it? "   
" Because it's mine! " Vegeta yelled, tackling Goku as a cartoon-like fighting cloud   
appeared, various arms & legs shooting out of it, the two now beating the stuffings out of each   
other.   
Gohan opened the front door, hearing the loud noises. His eyes widened, " Dad?? "   
The two instantly paused, in the middle of socking each other & turned to the boy in   
front of them.   
" HI GOHAN! " Goku waved stupidly.   
Gohan's jaw dropped to the floor, " ... "   
" Hmm, maybe they can see you after all. " Vegeta said to Goku, who shrugged, " You   
oh-kay kid? "   
" ...AHHH!!! " Gohan screamed, slamming to door and running upstairs.   
" Oh yeah, we really accomplished something there. " Vegeta said sarcastically, then   
stopped, hearing two sets of pounding footsteps coming down the stairs and towards the other   
side of the door. Chi-Chi flung the door open, causing Vegeta to smack against the wall.   
" GO--AHH!! " Chi-Chi said, also screaming at the transparent figure sitting on the   
floor in front of her, " Oh..my God... "   
" HIIIIEEE!!! " Goku said happily, then sweatdropped as both Gohan & Chi-Chi burst into   
frightened & confused screams.   
" Make...them....stop. " Vegeta said, still smushed between the door & the wall. Goku   
got to his feet.   
" Chi-Chi, I want you calm down. " Goku said calmly, putting his hands on her shoulders.   
" GHOST!!! " she shrieked, " YOU--GHOST!! "   
" Yes, I'm a ghost. " Goku said.   
" AHH! GHOST! "   
" AHH, my headache. " Vegeta groaned.   
" Oh shush! " Goku said to him, " Now, Chi-Chi, I want you to listen very closely   
oh-kay?" he asked as she nodded cautiously, " GREAT! Now, remember when you told me to give you   
that button but I forgot to give it to you? Well, here it is! " he smiled, holding the button out   
in front of her.   
" ... " Chi-Chi stared at the button, then smiled softly at it, " Oh Goku! " she said,   
hugging him.   
" Oh Chi-Chi. " he said, hugging her back.   
" Oh brother! " Vegeta stuck out his tongue in disqust.   
Goku pulled back & looked the button over, " Well, I guess my job's done here. " he said,   
tossing the button into the air & catching it. Goku dropped the button into Chi-Chi's hands,   
" Consider my mission completed! " he said, saluting her.   
Chi-Chi held the button in the palm of her hands, then looked up at Goku. They both   
smiled, then Chi-Chi lept back as a bright light burst through Goku's stomach, " AHH! "   
" What's going on now! " Vegeta shouted, unwedging himself from behind the door, only   
to see over a dozen little bright lights coming out of the ghost, " ... "   
Goku's figure started to fade, " Hee! I'm outta here! Bye Chi-Chi! " he said happily,   
waving, then looked over his shoulder, " Bye little buddy! Thank you! " he winked, a goofy grin   
on his face as he disappeared, small sparkles of light fading as they touched the ground.   
Vegeta & Chi-Chi stared at the now vacant spot, awkwardly depressed.   
" Well, " Chi-Chi said, breaking the silence, " It's been a rather, long day. I'm, I'm   
gonna go back and finish making dinner. " she said.   
Vegeta sighed sadly, looking at the ground.   
Chi-Chi glanced down at the button in her hands, " So...you hungry? "   
He looked up, " Why? "   
" Well, if you want, you can have dinner with us. I don't think Gohan would mind. "   
she said, then glared warningly, " But only for today. Don't make it a habit. "   
Vegeta smirked at her, " Don't worry, I don't plan to. "   
*************************************************************************************************   
8:11 PM 9/2/2001   
THE END   
Chuquita: Ahh, another heartfelt, yet kooky ending by yours truely. *URP!* [glances at the now   
empty plate of cake next to her] Oh man, I don't think I could eat anymore.   
[Veggie comes out from the kitchen carrying a vanilla cake]   
Chuquita: (eyes sparkle) OOH! CAKE! Hey Veggie, can I have some ca--   
Vegeta: NO! First of all, it's not for you, it's for Kakarrot. Second, YOU ATE THAT WHOLE OTHER   
CAKE YOU PIG!   
Chuquita: I cannot tell a lie. Oink.   
Vegeta: So, do you think he'll like it?   
Chuquita: What's the filling?   
Vegeta: Strawberry.   
Chuquita: Son-San likes fudge in the middle though.   
Vegeta: (sweatdrops, then glares at Chu, who grins, a fork in one hand and a knife in the other)   
(suspicous) You wouldn't be lying to me, would you?   
Chuquita: (innocently) Who? Me?   
Vegeta: (angry) YES YOU!   
Chuquita: Nope, I'm not lying. Son-San's favorite cake filling really IS fudge.   
Vegeta: (sighs sadly) Aww crap... [drops the cake onto the desk ontop of the other plate] Here,   
eat your blasted heart out.   
Chuquita: WHEE! [starts eating again] (cheeks full of cake) So, ere you gonaph bak anofher cake?   
Vegeta: No. [sits down next to her] I'm going to buy him something instead.   
Chuquita: (swallows) Really? What?   
Vegeta: How should I know.   
Chuquita: You could buy something off the internet.   
Vegeta: What?   
Chuquita: You hate shopping right? So just shop online. That way you don't have to get lost in   
the mall again and I don't have to spend 3 hours lookin for ya.   
Vegeta: (sighs in defeat) Why not. What could I lose?   
Chuquita: Actually, a lot.   
Vegeta: ?   
Chuquita: Just kidding. 


End file.
